1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable epoxy resins. More particularly it relates to curing agents for diepoxides which comprise a mixture of an imidazole compound and a polyoxyalkylenepolyamine in a specified ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Epoxy resins constitute a broad class of polymeric materials having a wide range of physical characteristics. The resins are characterized by epoxide groups which are cured by reaction with certain catalysts or curing agents to provide cured epoxy resin compositions with certain desirable properties. Conventional curing agents include such compounds as polyamines, polycarboxylic acids, anhydrides and Lewis acids.
Handbook of Epoxy Resins, H. Lee and K. Neville, McGraw Hill Book Co., New York, 1967, Chapter 10, page 17 mentions the use of imidazole compounds as epoxy resin curatives.